Blue Flames and Blue Eyes
by Blood-On-Glass
Summary: A series of of Malec one-shots. Mostly fluff. I accept prompts so please send me some ideas, either via PM or review on the story. Inside for more ideas on that. Each one-shot is unrelated and will have it's own summary inside. Might change rating later.
1. Home

**Summary: A series of Magnus and Alec one-shots because I love these two. I will take prompts, but please no lemons. I want to keep this to T at most. I can do lemons later, but these particular stories will be just for fun. Please review or PM me what you want. My inbox is always open. I don't know where these one-shots will take me, so please be warned ahead of time for possible triggers for anything. I care about everyone who actually takes time to read my stories and I don't want anything to happen to you. Additional trigger warnings will be placed on stories that need one. **

**Summary: Alec comes home exhausted and hurt and then wonders exactly when Magnus' apartment became "home" to him.**

**Home **

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_

_Is where you go when you're alone_

_Is where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay your head_

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

_Home home home home_

-Gabrielle Aplin

Alec was instantly greeted by the smell of sandalwood and the sound of Magnus' cheerful humming over the shower. He smiled despite his exhaustion and soreness and took off his dirty boots and jacket and plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, wincing slightly. He sat on the couch for a few minutes before the shower finally stopped along with Magnus' humming. The bathroom door opened, releasing steam and the smell of soap.

"Come on baby," Magnus cooed softly, followed by a happy mrow from Chairman Meow. Alec couldn't help but wonder why the cat was in the bathroom with Magnus while he showered. It seemed a bit weird, even for Magnus.

Magnus stepped into the living room with a towel around his waist and another drying off his hair. He glanced at the couch where Alec was sitting, a surprised look on his face. His hands froze, seizing drying his hair before he smiled and said happily, "you're home early."

Alec smiled back, the word "home" feeling amazing to his ears. "Yeah," he said. "Sorry if I dropped in unexpectedly."

"Not at all," Magnus purred. He closed his eyes and a pair of pajamas replaced the towel. The other towel he was using to dry his hair disappeared as well. "You're always welcome here, Alec. That's why I gave you a key. Besides, you practically live here already."

Alec knew he was right. Despite still technically living at the Institute, he spent every night with Magnus. He was about to say something, but he winced instead as he shifted a bit on the couch. The look on Magnus' face told Alec that the action did not go unnoticed. The warlock was frowning at him, his cat eyes holding a distinct look of concern.

"What's wrong, baby?" Magnus asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing," Alec assured his boyfriend. "The hunt today was nasty; Jace got a concussion, and Clary nearly broke her arm. I'm just a little sore and tired."

"My poor muffin!" Magnus cooed, petting Alec's hair. Alec ignored the odd pet name and sighed. "I'll be fine," he insisted. "Believe me, I've had worse."

"I know," Magnus mumbled absent-mindedly. "I've seen it." Magnus continued to stroke Alec's hair. "Lean forward," he ordered.

Alec was hesitant, but did so anyway due to his trust for Magnus. As he did what he was told, he bit his lip as his back protested. It was painful, but he wondered where Magnus was going with this. He felt his shirt being lifted up slightly to his shoulders and heard Magnus tisk as his warm hand traced up his back softly.

"You've got this big bruise, baby."

"Probably from when my back was slammed into a wall," Alec scoffed.

"Mmm. I hate what you do," Magnus whispered, rubbing his back lightly.

"I know. But I have to do it." Alec felt his back become suddenly warm and his pain began to subside. "Did you just magic me?"

"I would never let my shadowhunter suffer," Magnus purred.

"You're the best."

"Of course I am."

Alec leaned back against the couch, appreciating the lack of pain that came with it. "It's good to be home," he said with a yawn.

Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest. "It's good to have you home."

Alec closed his eyes. "I feel tired all of the sudden."

"Side effect," Magnus explained apologetically.

"Will you go to bed with me?"

"You're comfortable," Magnus protested.

"You can lay on me in bed," Alec promised before rethinking his statement. "In a _non_-sexual kind of way. I'm too tired tonight." He got up off the couch and Magnus followed. Hand-in-hand, the two went to their bedroom.


	2. Apologies

**Apologize **

**Summary: Alec and Magnus get into an argument about Alec's duties as a shadowhunter. They both end up saying some things they regret. **

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you _

_for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

-Christina Aguilera

Alec felt Magnus' cat eyes on him as he got dressed for training at the Institute. He was told by Jace yesterday during training that he seemed a little out of it and to come in early the next day for an extra couple of hours to make up for it. Alec had reluctantly agreed, much to Magnus' annoyance.

"It'll just be another couple of hours," Alec promised, not turning to face his boyfriend.

"Hmm," was Magnus' response.

Alec pulled on a shirt and turned to face the warlock. "What?" he demanded irritably, not even trying to keep the frustration out of his tone.

"I didn't say anything," Magnus grumbled, looking at his black-painted fingernails as though this conversation held no interest to him.

"Exactly, so tell me what the problem is."

"Nothing."

Alec sighed in frustration. "Damn it, Magnus, you _always _do this!" Magnus just stared at him so he continued. "You refuse to talk to me when something is bothering you. It's just so. . . _frustrating."_

"I don't _always _do that," Magnus argued, looking both hurt and defensive at once.

Alec sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever." He was about to leave the bedroom, but Magnus spoke up again.

"Is it so bad that I just wish you could be here more often? With me?"

Alec softened his voice when he replied. "I'm here everyday; I _live _here."

"It doesn't feel like it."

Alec felt himself grow frustrated again. He threw up his arms. "I have to train, Magnus. I'm a shadowhunter."

"Which is one of the many reasons why I never wanted to date a shadowhunter in the first place." Magnus' tone was empty, no detection of honest anger or venom, so Alec figured he was just saying it to make him angry, but it still hurt nonetheless.

"One of the _many _reasons?" Alec demanded. "Anything else wrong with me that you would like to point out?" Magnus opened his mouth, but Alec cut him off. "There are plenty of reasons not to date a warlock, too."

"Do share," Magnus said, his tone still empty as though he didn't really care. Alec knew he did though.

"No," Alec refused. "No, instead I'll just let you find someone - some_thing _else to date. I'm sure you've got thousands of downworlders who would love to date the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Just call up one of the many guys or girls you've slept with in your long, long life. I'm sure they would all love to hear from you again. Meanwhile, I'm going to go train because it's what _shadowhunters _do. So congratulations, you are free to sleep around once again to your heart's desire." With that, Alec stormed past Magnus out of the bedroom, not looking back at the warlock. He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

~TMI~

"You're late."

"Shut up, Jace," Alec hissed, brushing past his _parabatai_ to enter the training room.

"The grapes are sour this morning," Jace observed. "Wake up one the wrong side of the warlock?"

The very mention of Magnus made a lump in Alec's throat appear but he swallowed and drew in a breath. "No, Jace," he sighed, hating how soft and sad his voice sounded. "Just please. . . not-not today."

It was obvious by the change of Jace's expression that he knew something was bothering Alec. "Did you and Magnus have a fight?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned and curious.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alec whispered. "Please, let's just train."

"You can't train unless your head is in it one hundred percent and you've clearly got other things on your mind."

Alec shrugged, feeling stupid. "It was just an argument."

Jace crossed his arms, looking angry. "What did Magnus say to you?"

Alec shook his head. "It wasn't just him, it was both of us." He looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed. "Actually, it was mostly just me. I just want to apologize and take it all back."

"Call him," Jace suggested.

Alec shook his head, looking back up at Jace. "No, I want to apologize in person. I'm sorry, Jace I need to-"

"Go," Jace interrupted. "I would do the same for Clary. Your relationship should come first."

_Your relationship should come first. _

"Believe me," Alec said. "I know."

~TMI~

Aledc opened Magnus' door and stepped inside. It was dark and Alec was worried Magnus had gone out. Then he heard crying coming from the kitchen.

_Oh, Angel, I'm such a terrible person,_ Alec thought, mentally cursing himself. His heart broke hearing Magnus' obviously distressed state.

"Magnus?" Alec called out when he finally gathered up the courage to speak. He felt so guilty that he wanted to break down, too but he kept his composure.

The crying in the kitchen slowed down, and Alec knew he caught Magnus off-guard. Alec walked into the kitchen where Magnus was wiping his eyes and feeding Chairman Meow. Eyeliner was smeared all over the warlock's face, and Alec was sure he had never felt so bad in his whole life.

Magnus sniffed. "Why are you home so early?" The question was simple enough, but it still broke his heart. After all they said to each other, Magnus still said the word _home _as though he never doubted that Alec still had a true place here. He didn't say anything about the argument, he just wanted to know why he was back early.

Alec bit his lip. "I couldn't focus on my training," he admitted.

Magnus began to cry again. "Because of what I said? I don't regret dating you, Alec."

Alec blinked in surprise and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him into his arms. "No, no," he said. "Because of what _I _said." He felt Magnus' hot tears on his shoulder as the warlock sobbed into his neck. "It wasn't because of you at all."

"I'm sorry for everything," Magnus said with a sniff.

"Sh. . ." Alec silenced him. "I know, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean anything, I was just mad."

The two stood in the kitchen like that, just appreciating each other's apologies.


	3. Acceptance

**Acceptance **

**Summary: Alec gets into a fight with his father about his sexuality. Robert Lightwood says some horrible things and Magnus is worried Alec will start to believe them. **

_I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

-Demi Lovato

Alec was in his room, packing his bags for another night at Magnus' apartment when he heard a light, but stern rap on his door. "Come in," he called out, assuming it was Jace and not bothering to turn around when the door opened.

"We need to talk." The voice was deep and firm, and Alec knew that the intruder wasn't Jace. He turned his head to look into his father's fierce eyes.

Alec swallowed, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. He nodded slightly, absent-mindedly placing his bag on the bed. He then stared at his father, waiting for the man to speak.

"I heard you were going over to that warlock's house again." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, but Alec nodded anyway.

"Yes," he answered. "He invited me over for the night again." Alec tried desperately to read his father's face, but as always Robert was a complete stone. Alec had seen statues with more expressive emotions.

Robert sighed. "What exactly to the two of you do when you are over there for the night?"

Alec felt his body stiffen. He and Magnus had yet to have sex, and he wanted to tell that to his father, but he didn't necessarily want to bring up the topic. "We just. . . hang out." He mentally cursed himself, knowing how truly suspicious that sounded. "Watch movies, go out to eat," he added quickly.

"Guys shouldn't just _hang out _together," Robert said. "_Girls _hang out."

"You never hung out with your friends?" Alec asked, getting defensive. He was sick of his dad comparing him to girls.

"When I wasn't training, I was with your mother," Robert answered, sounding angry. "But she's a woman."

Alec couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter what I do, you always bring up my sexuality into every conversation we have."

"You think this is all about you, Alexander," his father began, "but just remember this is hard on your mother and I, too. We are now known as the two parents with the gay shadowhunter as a son. Did you even think about her and I when you and that warlock decided to publically disgrace yourselves in front of the clave?"

"Publicly. . ." Alec trailed off, astounded at his father's choice of words. "It was a _kiss._"

"One that should never have happened," his father added. "I don't understand why you're like this. What exactly went through your mind when you decided to like boy-"

"I didn't _decide _anything," Alec interjected. "I didn't just wake up one morning and say, 'hmm... I think I want to be gay'. Everyone assumes it's a choice, but _it's not._"

"I don't believe you," Robert challenged. "I think this is just a cry for attention."

Alec shook his head, grabbing his bag off the bed. "You go ahead and _think _what you want to. Meanwhile, I'm going over to my boyfriend's house." He brushed past his angry father, and was almost out the door when Robert spoke up again.

"You leave the Institute right now, don't bother to come back until you've _straightened _out."

Alec didn't turn around. "Then I guess I'm never coming back." With that, he left his father standing in his bedroom.

~TMI~

Alec stepped into Magnus' apartment with his bag and was greeted by Chairman Meow who was brushing up against his legs.

"Aww! My two babies!" Magnus exclaimed looking at Alec and Chairman Meow. Alec smiled at Magnus, feeling nervous because he had no idea how to tell his boyfriend he got kicked out.

"Something the matter?" Magnus asked, turning his head to the side slightly, his cat-eyes glowing beautifully.

Alec shrugged. "I need to tell you something."

Magnus beckoned him over to the couch and had Alec sit next to him. "What's going on?"

Alec drew in a breath. "I-I need to stay here for a little bit longer than you were expecting me to." Magnus look confused, so Alec continued. "My dad and I got into a fight and he kicked me out so I need a place to stay."

Magnus looked shocked. "I'm sorry, but sometimes I really want to feed that man to my cat. I never would though, because all the hatred in him might turn my Chairman into something evil. Of course you can stay here, Alec. I would love for you to."

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Absolutely," Magnus insisted. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Magnus looked at him and sighed. "What did that asshole say to you?"

Alec shook his head. "The usual." He laid his head on Magnus' shoulder and sighed with content as the warlock ran his fingers through his hair. "He wants me to choose not to be gay anymore, and until I did, I wasn't welcome back at the Institute."

Magnus scoffed. "That's absurd. I hope you don't listen to a word he says." Alec's lack of a response seemed to upset his boyfriend. "Alec, don't ever believe anything he tells you, okay? Promise me."

"I promise," Alec mumbled.

"Be proud of who you are," Magnus said. "You're always with yourself, so you might as well enjoy the company."

"Where did you hear that?" Alec asked curiously.

"It was in a Cosmopolitan magazine. Ironically, it was right after a makeup ad about making yourself look younger and more beautiful."

Alec laughed. "Which you probably ordered in the dozens."

"I don't need makeup to make me look young. I'm eternally beautiful. I did, however, order NYX's Frizzy Spots nail polish which I will definitely be putting on once it arrives." He jumped off the couch and walked over to his TV. Magnus didn't always have a television in his house, because he only had one if it fit the current theme. Last week was victorian goth, so the only modern thing he had in his house was his cell phone. Apparently this week, however, was a modern setting, complete with a television, stereo, and actual kitchen supplies like blenders and juicers that he would probably never get around to using anyway.

"Want to watch a movie?" Magnus asked.

"Sure. Put whatever in."

Magnus smiled and put a DVD in the player that Alec couldn't see from his spot on the couch. Magnus sat back down next to him and pressed play.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"You'll see."

The menu popped up and Alec smiled. "_Pretty Woman_?"

"I know you love it." The two watched the movie, hand-in-hand, bodies pressed up against each other, kissing whenever they felt they needed to. They were just at the part where Vivian was trying to convince the bitchy shopkeepers that she needed a dress and _could afford it_, when the door buzzer sounded out.

Magnus sighed and paused the movie. "If that's a client, I am going to jump into a portal to China."

"As long as you take me with you," Alec said as Magnus headed for the door. "It's probably Jace or Isabelle. They were bound to find out about the fight my dad and I go into eventually."

Magnus shrugged and headed for the door. He opened it, but Alec couldn't see who it was from his spot on the couch. "I don't think we ordered a terrible father with extra hate and a boring fashion sense. Try next door, perhaps?"

Alec jerked up from the couch. He had no doubt that it was his father Magnus was talking to. Why had he come here? Alec waited for Magnus to get yelled at, but was surprised when a tired voice just said, "I'm here to see Alexander. I need to speak with him."

"I don't think he wants to speak with _you_," Magnus argued. Alec prayed to the angel that he would stop being so rude around Robert, who had absolutely no tolerance for disrespect. However, his father still didn't say anything. Not until Magnus said, "besides, I hate to disappoint, but Alec is still with me and hasn't magically turned himself straight yet, so just go back to your Institute and fu-"

"Magnus!" Alec called out, heading for the door, not being able to take much more of this. "Magnus, please." He looked over at his father standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I want to speak with you," Robert repeated.

Alec sighed and looked at Magnus who very reluctantly stepped aside and gestured Robert in. He shut the door and crossed his arms, cat-eyes glaring at the man.

"I was hoping we could speak alone," Robert said with a look toward Magnus.

"No," Alec protested. "Maybe that would work back at the Institute, but here Magnus and I do things differently. Whatever you say to me, you can say to him." Magnus had a mixture of both surprise and thrill on his face at Alec's statement. Robert, however, was stone-faced once more.

"Very well." Robert cleared his throat. "I was informed that perhaps things went a little. . . far between the two of us, and I may be the one to blame for that."

"Who _informed _you?" Alec demanded.

"Your sister. She told me I needed you at the Institute as much as she and Jace did. I suppose she is right. I always compared you to Jace, I don't mean to, but I do. I always thought that Jace was always a superior shadowhunter because he seemed to be the one to come home with the prize of killing a demon and I noticed you seemed to always come back empty-handed."

Magnus opened his mouth, looking angry, but Robert held up a hand. "Please, let me finish." Magnus obeyed, but not looking too pleased about it. "Anyway, Alexander, I realized that it was because your goal was to never kill the demon, it was to keep the ones who did safe. Both your sister and Jace have killed plenty of demons in their short lifetimes, but I know that neither of them would probably still be here today if it weren't for you. You're the protector, Alexander, and that is by no means a bad thing. The Institute needs someone like that more than someone who just goes out and kills demons."

"So you want me back?" Alec asked, surprised and touched by his father's speech. "You want me back at the Institute?"

"You seem to be happy here, Alexander," Robert began, "but gay or otherwise, you are a good shadowhunter. If you want to stay with your. . . boyfriend," the word seemed to cause Robert a great deal of pain, "then I understand. But please come back on the occasion to hunt and train with Jace and Isabelle. They need their older brother to protect them. They also need someone they can look up to. You've always had a great deal of acceptance for yourself when no one else did, and that is a very admirable trait, Alexander. I also think that someone like you might make a great head of the Institute someday, so I hope you consider that as well." With that, Robert turned to leave.

"Wait," Alec called out, and his father stopped. "I-I don't know what to say."

His father shrugged. "Say you'll come back to the family, son."

"I will. Of course I will." Alec hadn't heard Robert call him son since he came out of the closet, and the word felt unfamiliar, but it gave him a spark of hope.

Robert gave a firm nod. "Good. I'm glad." With that, he left the apartment, leaving Magnus and Alec to just stare at the now closed door incredulously.

"Wow," was all Magnus said to break the silence.

"Yeah," Alec added. "That was. . . unexpected."

Magnus scoffed. "I knew he would come around eventually."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Really? Five minutes ago he was a hateful asshole with bad fashion sense."

Magnus seemed to consider this. "I believe the word was _boring_. He's not necessarily _un_-fashionable per say. By the way, do you want to go back to the Institute then?"

Alec shrugged. "If it's all the same to you, I would still like to stay here for a while. I'll go back eventually, but I still love to spend time with you. If you'll have me."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and practically dragged him back to the couch. "Darling, I will _always _have you."

**I accept prompts, so I would love to receive some! If you want anything at all, please review or PM what you want. I love taking requests from people!  
**


	4. Care

**Care**

**Summary: "****Alec has a cold and doesn't Magnus that's why he hasn't been over and then Izzy calls Magnus at an ungodly hour afraid because Alec is missing but really he is asleep on the sofa with chairman shivering and sick. And Magnus is more then happy to take care of him" -PhantomxK **

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,_

_You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,_

_A love as true as mine._

-George Straight

Saying Magnus "wasn't happy" when his phone went off past midnight was an understatement. He wouldn't have minded if it was Alec - the person he wanted to hear from, but Alec's _sister_? He stared down at the ringing phone is disdain, but Isabelle's name was still bright on the screen. He swiped his finger across his screen and brought the phone to his ear. "What?" he demanded, not bothering to sound polite. "Isabelle-"

"You haven't seen Alec, have you?" Isabelle cut him off, sounding worried.

"No," Magnus answered irritably. "He texted me saying he couldn't make it over today. When I asked why he didn't answer."

There was a pause on the other end. "Are you sure?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, wishing she could see his irritated expression. "Of course I'm sure. In the hundreds of years I have been alive, I _did _learn how to read."

"It's just. . ." Isabelle trailed off, ". . . he's not here."

Magnus sat up in bed. "What do you mean he's not there? Where else would he be?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Isabelle answered reluctantly. "He's been in his room all day, I don't know why, but when I went in to wake him up and ask him if he's seen my red stilettos that I need by tomorrow morning -or I guess today- he was gone."

Magnus started getting out of bed. "I'll be over there soon," he assured her. "In the meantime, get everybody up and we'll all look for him." He left his bedroom and went over to the living room where he had discarded his shirt by the couch. "If we can't'-" he stopped suddenly, caught off guard when he saw the couch. Instead of finding his shirt, he found his boyfriend who was curled up next to Chairman Meow, both sleeping. "Isabelle, forget it."

"Forget it?" she demanded. "What do you mean."

"He's here," Magnus explained.

"How the hell did you not know your own boyfriend was at your house?" Isabelle asked.

"I guess he snuck in?" Magnus guessed.

"Well is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think-" Magnus stopped when he got a good look at his boyfriend. Actually, he didn't look okay. "I'll call you back," he mumbled into the phone absentmindedly, ignoring Isabelle's protests as he hung up. He set his phone down and knelt in front of the couch. It appeared Alec was asleep, but by no means was it peaceful. He was shivering hard and his face was flushed. Magnus tenderly brushed sweaty strands of hair from his boyfriend's eyes. "Alec?" he whispered. "Alec."

Alec's blue eyes opened and he looked at Magnus with a confused expression on his face. "Magnus?" he rasped out. "What am I doing here?"

"Well I didn't drag you here," Magnus answered. "You must have done that yourself."

Alec looked even more confused. "I don't remember. . ."

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead. "You're obviously very sick," he pointed out. "Is this why you couldn't come over today? You need to tell me these things, or at least your sister. We thought you had gone missing."

Alec closed his eyes again. "I usually just sleep these things off, it's not really a big deal."

"That's a great way to get pneumonia," Magnus scolded gently, "or some other illness. You need to take care of yourself, or at least let me do it. That's what lovers do; we take care of each other."

Alec sighed. "I'm fine, really," he insisted. "I'm not dying or anything."

"Hmm," Magnus grumbled. "I still don't want you to suffer." He straightened up from the couch, petting his cat while whispering, "good boy, taking care of our shadowhunter." He then turned his attention back to Alec. "Come on. You're coming to bed with me. The couch is leather, really meant more to look cool rather than to actually be comfortable."

Alec nodded, slowly straightening up and Magnus helped him get off the couch and into the bedroom. Once Alec was in bed, Magnus draped two blankets over him, grabbing a comforter from the closet when the shadowhunter was still shivering. Once Alec was covered, Magnus knelt beside the bed, running his fingers through his hair again. "Does your head hurt?"

"A bit," Alec mumbled.

Magnus pressed his palm against his boyfriend's head and closed his eyes. His own palm grew warm as he performed magic on his boyfriend. When he was finished he pulled away. "That's about all I can do," he said sadly. "I can't actually make you generally better."

"That was perfect, thank you," Alec said, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly. Magnus got into his own side of the bed, smiling when Chairman Meow plopped down in between the two. Happy next to his two babies, the warlock quickly fell asleep as well.

~TMI~

The sound coming from Alec woke Magnus up instantly. Well, rather the sound coming from Alec's pants that he somehow managed to fall asleep in last night. It was his phone, and Magnus, if he remembered correctly, knew that it was Jace's ringtone playing.

Alec fished his phone out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear. "Hell-" he broke off, coughing violently and Magnus grabbed the phone from him and put it to his own ear.

"He's sick," Magnus informed Jace irritably.

"Clearly," was Jace's response. "However, I had a worried Isabelle knocking at my door, so would you be as kind as to tell me what the hell happened last night? Isabelle said something about Alec being missing. . ."

"We thought he was missing, but he was on my couch," Magnus corrected. "And-"

"How did you not know he was on your couch?" Jace interrupted. "Like. . . seriously?"

"I was _asleep_," Magnus explained.

"Isabelle said something was wrong with him?" Jace asked, changing the subject. "Or at least she thought that there was."

"He's _sick_," Magnus repeated.

"Is that all?" Jace asked. "Isabelle woke me up at six this morning because Alec was _sick?_ She was under the impression that there was something emotionally wrong with him."

"I don't know where she got that impression."

"He locked himself in his room all day yesterday. He wouldn't train, eat, or anything."

"Because he's _sick!" _Magnus exclaimed. "It's like you've never seen a sick person before."

"Shadowhunters don't get sick often," Jace pointed out. "The only time I've seen Alec sick is when he's poisoned by a demon."

"Well not this time."

Jace was silent for a moment before saying softly, "it's not, like, serious or anything, is it?"

Magnus was about to answer when Alec began to cough harshly. The shadowhunter sat up so it would be easier for him to breathe, and continued to cough into his arm. When he was finished, he flopped back down onto the bed and closed his eyes again.

"That didn't sound good," Jace said. "Maybe I should head over?"

Jace's obvious concern in his voice was the only thing that kept Magnus from rolling his eyes. "I'll take good care of him," Magnus promised. "Don't worry so much, it causes wrinkles. I think it's just a bad cold or something, I don't know for sure though, I don't deal with much common illness either."

"Okay," Jace agreed. "Will you call me or Izzy if it seems like it's getting serious?"

"Of course," Magnus promised. He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to his sick boyfriend. "Dear, you need anything?"

"No," Alec whispered.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Alec sat up and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "No, I'm already up. I don't think I would be able to go back to sleep." He sniffed wetly. "You probably don't have tissues around, do you?"

Magnus shook his head apologetically. "No. I can summon some if you want."

Alec slowly got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. "I'll just use toilet paper. It's better than you stealing something." Magnus cringed as Alec blew his nose in the bathroom wetly and began to cough more. At least he seemed a bit more coherent than he did last night. Alec's coughing though seemed to led to another problem as Magnus heard his boyfriend began to hack followed by the sound of him spitting into sink.

"Ugh," Alec groaned. "That wasn't pleasant."

"Try having to listen to it," Magnus said as Alec walked back into the room. He noticed Alec still looked a bit flushed and he asked seriously, "medication wouldn't work on shadowhunters would it?"

"Like?"

"Like aspirin or fever reducers."

Alec shook his head. "I don't think so."

Magnus frowned. "Let's go to the couch. I'll put in a movie and you can watch it as I work to bring down your fever."

Alec shrugged. "Okay."

The two headed toward the couch and Alec sat on the far right, leaning on the arm rest. Magnus sat next to him and put his hand on Alec's warm forehead again. He used a spell that cooled down his hand along with his boyfriend's forehead. Alec shivered and Magnus pulled away apologetically. "Sorry. It's a necessary evil, though."

Alec nodded and Magnus got up and put in _Dirty Dancing_. It was a guilty pleasure for Alec and he knew it might boost up his spirits.

As they watched the movie, Alec cuddled into Magnus, coughing occasionally, he broke the long silence that had fallen between them. "I can't make you sick, right?" He sounded genuinely worried about it and Magnus smiled.

"No, you cannot."

"Warlocks don't get sick at all?"

Magnus shrugged. "I've seen it happen; I think there are different types of warlock diseases that are unknown to mundanes, shadowhunters, and other downworlders. I've never caught one though. It's pretty rare."

Alec nodded and sniffed. "If you do, I'll take care off you because you've taken care of me so well."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "I have no doubt." The sound of whistling from the kitchen surprised them both and Magnus jumped up from the couch. "Tea is ready. I'll be right back, darling."

"I didn't see you put the kettle on."

"Magic," Magnus reminded him. "Remember?"

Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's laziness, surprised Magnus hadn't just magically transported the tea from the kitchen to the living room. He was grateful nonetheless when a warm cup of tea was placed in his hands. He took a drink from it and smiled. "This is really good, thank you."

"You're welcome." Magnus kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Chairman Meow chose that moment to join the cuddlefest on the couch. Together, the three watched the movie.

**Thank you so much for the prompt! I really enjoyed it. I was also asked by bessie-loves-malec if I accept AU requests, and I totally do! However, to a certain extent. Like I don't think I would be able to do a medieval one or something a little too far away from the universe. Human AUs are totally fine with me, though! **

**Also thank you to DemigodPerfect and StarliteOracle for their reviews. **


	5. Bench

**Bench**

**Summary: "****Ohh they should fight over a park bench! All human AU and the bench was donated to the park by Magnus mom and Magnus always go there when he is having trouble with a design but he finds Alec a graffiti artist asleep on it and he thinks Alec is there to deface it but really he was just there to sleep on it but Magnus get's inspired by Alec's blue eyes!" -PhantomxK **

"_I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge to._

-Lisa Kleypas

Magnus Bane walked through the park, headphones covering his ears and a bag full of art supplies slung over his shoulder. He was hoping to finally get a design he had been working on right. Every single time he tried to create it, he would start off fantastic, fiery flames of reds and yellow, but half-way through it, he would realize something was off about it. Yesterday, he finally made the decision to go to the place he always went to when he would struggle with a design: the park. He was hoping to finally find the inspiration he needed.

Whenever he went to the park, he always went to the same bench. Less than a year ago, his mom donated it to the park as she was battling leukemia. Neighbors, friends, family, co-workers, and many other people would continuously donate money to Mrs. Bane as she was ill, but one day, after a particularly rough night, Mrs. Bane told everyone that while their efforts were appreciated, they were also futile, and said she wanted the money to go toward more additions to the park. Everyone happily complied, probably due to the fact it was literally her dying wish, and the park gained two new swings, a slide, and one additional bench that no one really saw a point in buying but did anyway. Magnus' mom never got to see the additions as she died early that morning. Ever since, the park bench has been Magnus' spot for inspiration as his inspiration usually came from his mom herself.

"_Magnus, you can't let anyone tell you how to live your own life," she once told him. "Because if you live your life in the way that others want you to, and not in the way that makes you happy, you will be forever miserable." _

These were the words she spoke to him after he had fought once again with his father. His words were much less kind and inspiring.

"_I don't understand why you walk around dressed like a girl, Magnus. Men do _not _paint their nails, men do _not _wear makeup, and men do _not _spend three hours in the bathroom each morning applying. . . _glitter_. It's appalling for a father to look at. Straighten up, Magnus." _

He used to allow himself to feel guilty. He knew his father wanted the type of son he could take to football games and watch as his own flesh and blood won some championship. He did not want a son who would wrinkle his nose and say, "eww. Sports. I'll get all sweaty."

His mom on the other hand, absolutely loved him the way he is. At first he thought it was because she always wanted a girl, but when he asked her that, she had disagreed.

"_I didn't want a girl, Magnus. I wanted a child who was unique and not afraid to show the world who they are. You are exactly what I could have ever hoped in a child, male or not." _

She also loved his artwork while his father thought that he should have better things to do. She seemed a bit hesitant at first when he brought home a can of spray paint, but when he showed her what he could do, she said she was amazed at his detail and had no idea he had such a talent. His father told him that graffiti was for punks who didn't want to make an actual living for themselves. Magnus decided not to remind him he was still a straight A student with a scholarship to Yale University. In fact, Magnus was going to start attending Yale in just a few months.

Even though it was just a hobby, nothing gave him the sense of freedom like using a can of spray paint. He could create whatever he wanted without someone stepping in and telling him what to paint.

_You're going to help me with this design, right Mom?_ Magnus thought to himself as he looked at her bench. _Just like you always did. . ._ He froze when he saw that someone was occupying the bench. There was a boy, probably about his age, sprawled across the small surface uncomfortably. Magnus had no idea who he was, but when he saw the boy had a can of spray paint, he instantly became angry.

"Excuse me," Magnus said loudly.

The boy jerked up, surprised, and Magnus figured he must have been sleeping. It was hard to tell, though because of the dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"What?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"You're in my spot," Magnus answered matter-of-factly.

The boy looked at him. "Does it have your name on it?"

"No. It has my mother's though." He pointed out a small plaque at the foot of the bench that read: In honor of Rennea Bane. Beloved mother and wife. 1975-2015. The most selfless woman this city will ever see. "She donated it to the park," he continued.

"A _public_ park," the boy argued. "To be used by the public."

"I just don't want to see you deface this one, too," Magnus snarled. "All of the other benches are covered in graffiti, but I want this one left alone. It's one of the few things I have left that remind me of how great of a person she was."

The boy looked angry. "You people think us graffiti artists are all about _defacing _everything. Well let me tell you something: graffiti isn't just vandalism, it's art. I'm not like the rest of those delinquents who use it it to write 'f u' or draw penises. I take it seriously and I use it to spread messages and to express myself when no one else will listen. He started to get up off the bench, wincing slightly, clearly stiff from resting on it in such an awkward position.

"Wait," Magnus said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a can of spray paint. "I paint, too. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed you were one of those who uses it in all the wrong ways. I understand what you mean when you talk about the way painting makes you feel. I feel the exact same way about it. It's my passion."

The boy slowly sank back down onto the bench, this time sitting upright and staring at Magnus. "It's mine, too," he said. "I do it everyday in the alleys near Electric Avenue. That's-"

"Wait." Magnus held up his hand and sat down next to the boy on the bench. "You're the one who does the Electric Avenue artwork?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You've seen it?"

"There's not a graffiti artist in Brooklyn that hasn't seen it. Or who doesn't want to be able to do work like that. It's incredible."

"I've been doing it since I was a kid," he explained, a little shyly. "It's really not a big deal. . ."

"You're way too modest for someone of your talent," Magnus told him.

The boy blushed and Magnus thought it was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen. It was amazing how much he was starting to like this guy after just a few moments of conversation. At first he seemed like a punk, but now Magnus could tell he was just a self-conscious artist who had a hard time expressing himself verbally and in person, so he did it though artwork alone.

"I-I," the boy stammered for a moment. "I don't think it's anything special. Just-"

"You are way too cute," Magnus said before he could stop himself. Sometimes he was just a little too open for his own good. He knew his sexuality though was very obvious to anyone who had eyes. Today he was wearing black jeans with rhinestones and a chain going down his right leg and black boots that went to just below his knee that had a two inch heel. His shirt was a dark grey a hung off the shoulders a bit and had a silhouette of a raven. He was wearing dark eyeliner and glittery eyeshadow and his hair and multicolored streaks in his hair.

The boy, surprisingly enough, blushed more and began to stammer again. It was peculiar because usually the reaction was a disgusted snort and calling him some profound name, but this boy was. . . embarrassed?

"I mean it," Magnus said. "Though maybe your hair could use a bit of styling. . . on second thought, I like the sort of disgruntled look. It's hot."

The boy turned redder. "You can't mean that. Guys like you aren't supposed to be into guys like me. I'm not sparkly, I'm just _boring._"

"I don't want to date a guy who dresses just like me. I would have to compete for attention. Although, it would be nice to be able to borrow from his wardrobe. . ."

The boy laughed and Magnus thought it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen and heard. He did it slowly and hesitantly, like he hadn't had an honest laugh in years. It only made Magnus want to get to know him more.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Alec Lightwood," Magnus repeated, the name sounding incredible on his tongue. "That's an unusual name. Like it should be out a fiction book or something. Or Star Wars."

Alec smiled. "And yours?"

"Magnus Bane."

Alec laughed. "And that's not an unusual name?"

"My mom wanted something unique," he explained, almost sadly, missing his mom more than ever. He really wanted to tell her this story. He could just picture the conversation.

"_Hey, Mom, I met this guy at the park." _

"_You did!" she would exclaim. "Did-did he hurt you or something?" _

"_No," he would assure her. "I actually kind of liked him. And he was totally gay, but in total denial about it. I really want to get to know him more."_

"_Please do. I want to meet him. What's his name?" _

"_Alec Lightwood." _

_His mom's smile would have grown. "_Lightwood? _Now _that's _an unusual last name. I love how unique it is. Now if his name was Alec Johnson or Alec Peters, I wouldn't have been as captivated. I named you something I had never heard before because I wanted something unusual. Just remember, Magnus, the first thing you are usually told about something is their name. A name can say a lot about someone. Always remember that." _

"My mom was a firm believer that anything ordinary was just a waste of your time," Magnus told Alec, coming back to reality. "She hated anything that was boring. She even quit her job at an insurance company because she felt as though she was just another ordinary person as she was working there."

"She sounds like an awesome person," Alec said.

"She was the best."

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this; I didn't know what this bench meant to you. I just fell asleep here last night."

"You slept here?" Magnus asked incredulously. "Why? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Well. . . my mom and dad, they uh. . . don't like gay people all that much and I'm- well I'm. . . gay, so. . . yeah. When I came out to them a few months ago, they told me it was wrong and that God would be disappointed and whatnot. So I grabbed my can of spray paint and I never looked back."

"My mom was cool with it," Magnus whispered softly, feeling incredibly bad for Alec. He had no idea what he would have done without his mom's support. "My dad wasn't though. Ever since she died he let up a little, though. I always thought about my dad as though he came from hell or something, but he showed me he has a heart when he told me, 'it's just me and you now. Let's try and get along for your mother, all right? She was all right with all of this gay stuff, and you know that I'm not as much. But let's just. . . try, okay?' I guess he realized that he had been acting like a total douche."

"That's good," Alec said. "That your dad let up a little."

"Everyone needs a support system," Magnus pointed out. "No one can be completely independent. I hope you have _someone_."

"My siblings," Alec answered with a smile. "I have a little brother Max, who is nine that thought it was cool, not really knowing what _gay _means apparently. My younger sister, Isabelle knew all along and my adoptive brother, Jace told me he was proud of me. Those three mean the world to me. I actually used to have a crush on Jace, which is really weird because he's my adoptive brother. I guess I just liked his confidence. Jace acts like he's part angel or something which I always found attractive." He looked up at Magnus. "I guess I just like guys who are confident."

Magnus felt his own heart flutter. "They sound wonderful. I'm an only child. I always wish I had a sibling." Magnus pulled out his phone and handed it to Alec. "Can you put in your number and I'll do the same."

Alec nodded and gave Magnus his phone and Magnus punched in his number. He received his own phone with a smile as he saw Alec's name in his contact list. Magnus handed back Alec's phone who put it in his pocket. "Thanks," he said shyly.

"Call me sometime," Magnus said. "I would love to hear from you."

"I will," Alec promised. "I've got to get going. I work over at the skate shop and my shift starts in twenty minutes." He got up off the bench and took his sunglasses off. "It was really nice to meet you, Magnus."

Magnus didn't reply. He couldn't look away from Alec's eyes. Such a stunning, deep blue. They were the most captivating things Magnus had ever seen.

"What?" Alec asked, almost uncomfortably.

"Blue!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?"

Magnus smiled. "It's not the design I've been doing wrong, it's the color. It's always been the _color_. They aren't flames, they're _waves_. See where I'm going with this?" Alec shook his head hesitantly and Magnus' smile grew bigger. "I thought I forever lost my inspiration Alec Lightwood." He got up off the bench and hugged Alec.

"I was wrong though," he continued. "I just needed to find a new one."

**I'm really proud of this, and I hope this is what you were hoping for, PhantomxK! I will be answering a prompt from bessie-loves-malec next. I loved the one you sent! **


	6. Music

**Music**

**Summary: HUMAN AU! "****They are both at college and it's some sort of holiday (in PP it was spring break). Nearly all students left the campus to join their families, but Alec and Magnus stayed. (They don't know each other yet). One of them works on the college radio station and gets to do their own show during the holidays. And the other listens to this radio, because the music taste of the guy in the radio is sort of good and he also sounds very nice and sexy. And somehow the listener-person calls (maybe you can think of a reason) and they get to know each other (perhaps even agree to a date?)." -Bessie-loves-malec**

**This was a really creative and fun prompt! I hope I do it well! I've never seen Pitch Perfect, so if there are any similarities between this and the movie, that is sheer coincidence. Enjoy, readers! **

**Important: Please keep in mind for this story, and for all others in the past and future, that I live in a very small town in Montana (I always have) and know absolutely **_**nothing **_**about the city of New York. My knowledge is so small, it's almost laughable. So I kind of make stuff up and it's probably bad, but it's all I can do. **

**This particular story also contains some of my own opinions - ones that I'm sure many of you guys will disagree with. Be careful if you get offended easily over music. And please, **_**please**_**, for the love of all things deep-fried, do **_**not **_**start a music debate in the review section. I don't like a whole lot of modern pop. Sorry. **

'_Cause you've been hurt before,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_you try to smile it away_

_somethings you can't disguise _

_don't wanna break your heart, _

_so let me give your heart a break. _

-Demi Lovato

"Good afternoon, all attendees of NYU!" The voice that came from Alec's radio was instantly recognizable and he sat up in bed, staring at his radio. "This is Glittery Warlock speaking to you live!"

Alec smirked at the weird nickname the school's DJ gave himself. Never had he heard of someone so. . . _flamboyant. _He knew the student's real name was Magnus Bane as he had heard many people who were apparently friends with the guy say so. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be able to say that "Glittery Warlock" was their best friend. Magnus seemed like the type of guy who would be funny, kind, social, daring, entertaining, and attractive. Basically, everything Alec didn't have. He wished he knew where to find Magnus, but NYU was quite large and the chances of them ever bumping into each other seemed to be growing slimmer each day. Alec knew he would instantly know him if he saw him, though. Probably covered with makeup and glitter and attracting attention from everyone who passes by.

"I know I'm speaking to basically an empty audience," Magnus continued. "But I thought that I might give a shoutout to all of those, like me, who didn't have anywhere to go over spring break."

Alec wasn't sure why Magnus wasn't just out partying. He certainly seemed like the type who would be. Then again, most of the party animals at this school were gone.

"Spring break, ladies and gentleman! No classes, no worries. In this honor, I'll be playing some pumped up songs to celebrate! If you have any requests at all, please don't hesitate to call in. I know there are not many of you guys left on campus."

Alec thought about it, but no song came to mind. He doubted he would have the courage to talk to Magnus Bane anyway. Magnus was a flirt. That much Alec knew. He would flirt with anyone, or any_thing._ He was basically Jack Harkness from Doctor Who and Torchwood. If robots existed, Magnus would be flirting with them.

Well, that's what he's heard anyway.

_My friends are in the bathroom getting_

_higher than the Empire State. _

_My lover she's waiting for me_

_just across the bar_

_my seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

_askin' 'bout a scar_

A song that Alec had heard way too many times on this radio was playing. He wasn't much into modern music, and the bands he did like that were modern most people here haven't heard of. Avenged Sevenfold, System of a Down, Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed, Papa Roach, Shinedown, Crossfade, Staind, and Slipknot. He wasn't into Katy Perry or Lady Gaga or any of those other singers that rely way too heavily on autotune.

And he wasn't even going to get started on Dubstep - the music genre that Magnus thankfully avoided. Alec liked songs that actually meant something, like Papa Roach's "Scars", or told stories like Avenged Sevenfold's "Little Piece of Heaven" (though that story itself is a little. . . messed up). He didn't like music where the singer just complained about romance. Probably because those songs weren't really relatable to him. He couldn't relate to songs about breakups or even songs about finding that special someone, because he had never actually had a real, honest to god, romance. He was dated a girl named Serenah but he had to go through the embarrassment of telling her he was gay when things started to get serious between the two. He hadn't dated since.

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

_He won the lottery and died the next day_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

_Isn't it ironic_

_Don't you think?_

Alec wasn't sure what song this was, but it seemed a bit slow for Magnus Bane's pace. However, the song quickly sped up and had a rock-like feel to it.

_It's like rain on your weddin' day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_And who would've thought, it figures_

Alec had to admit that the song was pretty good. He usually only listened to the station to listen to Magnus Bane's voice, but it appeared that the station did know how to play good music.

The song ended and he hoped Magnus would say what song it was, but a Demi Lovato song (an actual guilty pleasure of Alec's) came up next.

_The day I first met you,_

_you told me you'd never fall in love._

_But now that I get you, I know fear_

_is what it really was. _

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far_

_haven't I passed the test? _

_When will you realize that baby I'm not like the rest._

Demi Lovato was a singer that he for some reason enjoyed without really knowing why. Maybe it was because he knew she had struggled with real life issues and put that emotion in her music. Even still, he couldn't concentrate on the music, too busy trying to figure out the song lyrics from the previous one Magnus had played so he could it up. He couldn't remember what he had heard, just that he had liked it. Finally, after Demi Lovato's song ended, Alec decided to build up the courage to do what he had been wanting to ever since he heard Magnus' voice. As an ad for a nearby food joint played, Alec picked up his phone and called the number he had memorized by now.

"Glittery Warlock here, how may I help you?"

Alec's heart stopped when he heard Magnus Bane answer the phone.

"Hello?" Magnus now sounded impatient and Alec realized he hadn't spoken yet.

"Uh. . . hi?" Alec shook his head at how lame he must sound.

"Who is calling?" Magnus' voice picked back up and Alec bit his lip.

"Alexander - well actually my name is _Alec_ \- well I mean _technically _it's Alexander-"

"So is your name Alec or Alexander?" Magnus asked and Alec could just hear the humor in his voice. The man was probably doing his best not to laugh at him.

"Alec," he answered finally. "Alec Lightwood."

"Well Alec Lightwood, what can I do for you?"

Alec hesitated. "The song you just played-"

"Give Your Heart A Break?"

"No. The one before it. What was it?"

Magnus was silent for a moment, and Alec figured he was trying to remember what he was talking about. "Oh!" he exclaimed after a while. "Are you thinking about Alanis Morissette?"

"Um. . . Probably?" Alec answered. It was the only song Magnus played so far that he didn't know, so it must have been right.

"It's like rain, on your weddin' day. It's a free ride when you've already paid," Magnus sang and Alec recognized it instantly.

"Yeah that's the one."

"That's 'Ironic' by Alanis Morissette," Magnus said. "You liked it?"

"Yeah I really enjoyed it. And you. . . um. . . you sang it really well."

Magnus laughed, probably the most magical thing Alec had ever heard in his entire life. He sounded so happy and natural, and Alec was almost jealous that laughing came so easy to him. "Thanks, Alec. How come I've never seen you around?"

Alec shrugged, only to feel stupid because he knew Magnus couldn't see it. "I guess we're going into different things I suppose."

"What are you going into?" Magnus asked, sounding genuinely curious. It was the first time someone at this university actually showed any kind of interest in him.

"Uh. . . I'm getting a degree in criminal justice. I really just want to help people out, I guess."

"Wow. That sounds way more impressive. I get to tell people I'm going into _music_. Not many are impressed by that."

"I am," Alec protested quickly. "I mean, I think it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, well, my parents would disagree," Magnus sighed. "They want me to make a 'real living' which I guess doesn't include music."

"Who cares what other people think?" Alec had issues with his parents, too, though that was not something he would tell Magnus straight off the bat.

"I completely agree." Magnus' voice was so smooth, and so magical. Alec wanted nothing else than to be able to see him in person. He had envisioned him for so long, seeing him in person would be like a dream come true.

"Being yourself seems to come so naturally to you," Alec whispered without really thinking about it. "How-how do you do it?"

Magnus was quiet for a moment. "Hmm. . . I suppose maybe because I used to get bullied so much in high school that I learned to just accept the fact that I'm different, and that's okay."

"_You were bullied?_" Alec couldn't believe it. "Aren't you like, the most popular guy at this school?"

"That's because I get out there, Alec. People love other people who seem social and friendly. Even those who aren't like that, secretly wish they were. Believe me, I speak from experience."

"I don't wish to be social," Alec argued.

"Yeah but you wish you could have all the benefits that come with it. I'm assuming you have already come out of the closet before, so why don't you do it here?"

"How-"

"Remember, Alec, I speak from experience."

"It's not because I don't want to," Alec began quietly. "It's more like I don't have anyone to come out to here. I've been mostly just focusing on my education, I haven't really worked on making friends. I don't even have a roommate. People don't know who I am, so I'm not going to walk around with a sign taped to me that says, 'I'm gay!' there just wouldn't be a point."

"A great way to get noticed, is to hang with those who already are," Magnus pointed out. "I have a great way for you to get noticed and have it so everyone will know you're gay right off the bat."

"How?"

"You. Me. A date." Magnus asked the words so easily, and Alec couldn't help but think that it was probably because he asks people out so often.

"So you can check me off your list?" Alec didn't say the words angrily, just matter-of-factly. "No thank you."

"What does everyone assume I'm just another heart throb?" Magnus almost sounded hurt, and Alec was surprised. He expected a flirty, confident response from the man. "I really don't date all that often, and the times that I do, they usually break it off with me because they 'didn't expect me to be that weird'. I really don't get it."

"I just heard-"

"That's why being noticeable isn't always as fun and easy as it seems. Unless you're off the radar, people will always spread rumors. I'm sure you've _heard _a lot, but whatever it is you did hear, it's not true."

Alec drew in a breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to just assume that what I've heard about you is true. I'm sure you're a great guy, Magnus, it's just. . . I've never actually had a _real _date before."

Magnus laughed and Alec was relieved to once again hear that beautiful sound. "So agree to come on one with me, and I can help you."

"O-okay," Alec stammered. "But I don't even know what you look like."

"And I don't know what you look like. It'll be a blind date but a bit better because at least we know a bit about each other."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow at six," Magnus said. "Stop by at room 101."

"Okay."

"I'll see you then?"

"Okay."

Magnus laughed. "All right, Alec. I look forward to it." The phone clicked and Alec was left just staring at it in shock. He had a date with the "Glittery Warlock"? He couldn't believe it. He had called just to ask what a song was, and he managed to _score a date? _

He couldn't wait to tell his sister about this.


End file.
